1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in trim components and trim assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water intrusion around windows and doors is highly problematic for builders and building owners. This area is a large source for costly repair work. A proper seal around windows and doors requires the use of several different products which must all be installed properly. These products are typically installed by different contractors that do not necessarily interact or communicate with a prior contractor to know what has been installed.
For example, a first contractor is typically responsible for installing a moisture barrier wrap on the exterior sheathing of the house. This wrap may require that a peel and stick foil tape is used where the wrap meets the house at any cut areas or non-overlapping edges. The tape is sometimes not installed correctly or not installed at all. Typically a second contractor will apply siding to the house and is also responsible for installing trim. If water is found to bypass around the door or window all contractors may be involved and may be required to remove their work to remedy the problem. This can be very time consuming and costly.
The installation of these components is usually done by contractors who are experienced in building construction. But many home owners desire to install trim on their own homes. A simpler installation system may mitigate the confusion and possibility of missing a critical step, along with allowing the installation to be performed by a home owner or contractor that is a novice in building construction. Consequently, there is a need for a trim system that is easy to install and may reduce the costs associated with installing trim or siding around window or door openings. There is also a need for a trim system that protects against water intrusion around window and door openings and is also easy to manufacture.